As modern work has become increasingly computer-based, users have had to integrate electronic messaging into their daily workflow. In fact, electronic messaging is so important to both home and work environments today that people sometimes use electronic messaging functionality as a central point for managing tasks. In some cases, users may “draft a message” to remind themselves to perform a particular task or to take note of an idea. The draft message function thus takes on the role of to-do list management for many users.
However, in some electronic messaging applications, draft messages are displayed in a separate list or folder from a main view or list of messages. In addition, there may be inconsistencies across devices in how drafts are displayed. When draft messages are in a separate list or folder, the user has to navigate to this additional list to view the draft and retrieve the reminder to perform a task. One work-around for the separate draft message lists is for a user to address and send the draft message to herself so that the message appears in their inbox, or main message list. However, this requires a network connection so that the messaging client can send and receive the message. Even in messaging applications with “to-do” list functionality, the to-do items may be presented in their own list, separate from the message list, such that users' task management workflow is not centralized.